Naruto's mask
by hp dark champion
Summary: naruto beaten as a child is a genius but hides it under a makes what happens when said mask is dropped? And what happens when some one close to Naruto is revived
1. Chapter 1 prologue

A/N:Hi this is my fist fanfic hope u like it

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto sorry

Why? Why? Why? Why?why did this always happen to him? What had he ever done? Naruto wondered as he ran threw the dark streets of konoha. It's not like he had done anything really bad the worst thing he had done was yell at someone if they had pissed him off. They claimed that he had went on a killing spree! Ya like a four year old could really harm a fully grown man at that age. But the constant screams he heard coming from the supposed mans wife was rather convincing.

"please just leave me alone I never did anything to you" Naruto yelled from the back of a dead end ally.

"Ha listen to the demon squeal 'never did anything' it says trying to make us take pity on it so it can plot own deaths, that thing doesn't even deserve to be alive I say we disregard the Hokage's rules and kill it" A random teenager yelled from the back of the mob, the crowd instantly began to shout some even began to kick Naruto in his stomach. But stopped after about four minuets and began to walk away until Naruto stopped them and spoke up.

"Please I understand that your all genuinely unhappy at the thought of your loved ones deaths but to take your anger out on me is not the way to go And if you are blaming me for something that happened on the day I was born I question your sanity" At the the villagers anger grew once again 'How dare the demon pretend to be innocent after all the pain he caused' or 'lets just kill it' were the angry thought coursing threw the heads of all the people accept one.

"See it really is the demon no five year old cane spout words as developed as those my own child is about his age and he is an Uchiha no child is smarter than an Uchiha the level that this brat just talked on only proves that the demon has taken possession of his body we must kill it before it plots to eat our children!" the man yelled and charged Naruto kunai in hand. He kick Naruto and sent him flying into the wall.

Then Naruto saw black.


	2. Chapter 2 beging

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto wahhhhhhhhhhhh This really sucks.....oh well**

**;)**

Naruto woke-up to find himself alone, no one there to make sure he was ok. Naruto had seen how parents would hover over there child while in the hospital weather they be suffering from a flu or just so overly paranoid parent worrying over a small scratch. Naruto would watch as the child would complain claiming to be to old for their parents to coddle them. But Naruto never saw it that way he never thought that having a parent to worry over you when your down to be a bad thing in fact Naruto relished the thought of having someone to care for him. Then he remembered the smiles on the children's faces when their parents came to visit.

'When was the last time I smiled? I've never really had a reason to.' Naruto thought. Then Naruto remembered when the villager had said before his last beating _"See it really is the demon no five year old cane spout words as developed as those my own child is about his age and he is an Uchiha no child is smarter than an Uchiha the level that this brat just talked on only proves that the demon has taken possession of his body"_

"They wouldn't treat me like that if i was just a smiling idiot" Naruto mumbled. He looked into the mirror opposite his bed he saw the familiar expression that had been plastered to his face for a very long time, his mouth was curved down slightly forming a frown, his eyebrows relaxed and thin, but the most frightening thing about his face was his eyes so far past being dead that they formed a sort of mirror it was like they reflected each and every mistake you have ever made making you feel hatred for yourself.

'If only I could smile' he thought, then he _**could**_ act like an imbecile, he _**could**_ calm the villagers hate, if only a little. The muscles around his mouth twitched and formed a grimace.

'Not a smile' he thought he tried two more times finally getting it.

'But it doesn't reach my eyes' he thought sadly. Then he had an idea if he closed his eyes then no one would be able to tell weather or nit his smile did reach his eyes he tried it, thinking it would work he sat there for hours just smiling with closed eyes. He then heard footsteps coming down the hall. Quickly making sure that his 'happy' mask was still on he waited patiently for the approaching footsteps to reach his room. Thats when the third walked in.

As soon as Sarutobi saw Naruto he froze, Naruto had never smiled like that, well, he never smiled period! And seeing him like that was down right scary and wrong his muscles were tense and strained but some what believe able if not for the fact that the third had known Naruto all his life he probably would have thought that this boy in front of him was just some obnoxious stupid child who had an 'ouchie' as the little kids seemed to call their scratches. But the third knew better he knew that Naruto wasn't stupid or obnoxious, Naruto was a quiet genius who seemed to be just a little to trusting.

"Hey old man" The young blond said still smiling idiotically

"Naruto...What are you doing?" The hokage asked with a sigh

"What d'ya mean I'm talkin to'ya right?"Naruto asked faking confusion

"you know what I mean Naruto you don't normally smile like that hell I don't even remember the last time you did" The hokage said watching the blond intently as his 'smile' disappeared to reveal the usual dead eyes and frown he always had.

"I can't...I can't take it anymore old man i can't take their hatred, i can't let myself get belittled any more. Last night some one said that I was to smart and that it proved I was a d-demon and I thought that if I w-were to be stupid they would st-stop or that they would at least do it for a shorter time period. So I-I think that from now on I sh-should act st-stupid and h-happy" Naruto said while crying

" OK Naruto but I won't let this hold you back starting today you will be my apprentice come to the tower when you feel better" said the hokage while making his way to the door.

"OK old man I won't let you down" Naruto said knowing that the hokage couldn't hear him. He went to sleep.

~3 YEARS LATER~

"Here you go Naruto" The hokage said while giving the blond a bundle of clothes and a ninjato.

"Thanks old man I won't let you down" Naruto said the hokage had just put him into ANBU that morning under the name 'Natsu' Naruto had undergone tree had years of training from the hokage he had also entered the ninja academy always holding up his mask. He was known as 'dobe' at school because of his mask always acting clummsy and stupid. But the beatings had stopped no longer was he hit brutally by the villagers no the villagers no longer considered him a threat hinkinh him to be to stupid and weak. Naruto hated his mask but as 'natsu' he could be himself.

The wounds from the night three years ago had been sevear, They bhad burned his throat the skin was now plastered to his neck musctles and pharynx. Naruto had had to ask the hokage for a strong genjutsu so he could hide it, the Genjutsu also hid his blackened eyes a tell tale sign of insomnia he had been deprived of sleep sinse that night he feared the nightmares that came. Not because of his demon but because of old memories but he was used to sleepless nights by now it was noemal.

"Ok Natsu your first mission is to assassinate a band of bandits who have currently taken over a small village to the east, Good luck" said the hokage while he watched 'Natsu' put on his mask which looked like a lynx.

"yes lord hokage" Nastu said as he turned and lept out the window.

~3 YEARS LATER~

"So Naruto it's finally time for the exam... how do you feel?"asked the hokage

"I feel fine and I've decided when I will drop the mask...I'll drop it right after the next Chunin exams" Naruto said

"OK good now 'Nastu' mission report said the hokage

"Ok well-" Natsu stopped he could feel the presence of his so called sensei making his way to the door Naruto quickly put his lynx mask back on and stood in the corner of the room waiting for their new 'geust' to arrive.

_Knock Knock Knock _

"You can come in" said the hokage he said and then watched as Iruka walked inside thhe room

"lord hokage I'm sorry to intrupt but Naruto has been missing for the past two weeks and it's starting to worry me do you know where he is?" Iruka asked

"Don't worry Iruka Naruto is fine and he will be in class today ready for the Genin exam i promise" the Hokage said while smiling.

"Do you honestly think he will pass I mean he has been absent from the academy for a long time and has missed a lot i'm not sure that he will be able to get through the exam." said Iruka

"Don't worry no I have an ANBU to talk to and you have a class you are dissmissed." Sarutobi said and Iruka left

"Now Naruto I'm really sorry about this but we have collected some information that one of the academy teachers are planning to use you to steal the forbeden scroll of seals when you fail they all think you won't pass and we need you to fail and go along with his plans we will have a fake scroll ready for you when you come but we really need you to do it and e garenty that you will pass the test by doing this Ok?" the hokage asked

".......OK I'll do it not I need to change good buy" Naruto said and jumped out of the window.


	3. Chapter 3 introductions

**Disclaimer: i do not on Naruto...this really sucks!!!**

Naruto could hear His 'sensei' calling attendance

"'Haruno Sakura, (here) Hyuga Hinata, (here) Ino yamanaka, (here) Inuzuke Kiba, (here) Nara Shikamaru, (here) Uchiha Sasuke (here), Uzumaki Naruto, (......)"

"Ya right that Dobe hasn't shown up for weeks I bet he gave up and left the hard stuff to me! He's way to much of a chicken to show his face here again" Sasuke said Naruto could practically feel his ginormus ego from in the hall way.

"actually I'm right here and if anyone had enough stupidity to 'leave the hard stuff to you' we would all meet our certain demise i truly pity anyone who is placed on your genin team pft having to chisel their way threw that giant ego of yours" Naruto said not noticing how much he had just let his mas slip. The class just stared at him shocked that he had actually said something intelligent for once. As Naruto made his way to his seat the class had time to recollect their shock and Iruka spoke up.

"And where the hell have you been for the last couple weeks how the hell do you expect to pass the exam if your never here?" asked Iruka

"I don't" Naruto said not thinking he still had to find out who the traitor was and that was the only thing on his mind at the time.

"Naruto are you ok you don't seem to be yourself today" asked Iruka

"huh?" Naruto asked snapping his head up his voice had unknowingly reverted back to it;s lifeless tone sending shivers down everyones spine.

"Hey Naruto since you don't seem to be yourself I'll let you go first OK?" Iruka asked concern leaked out of his voice and thats when Naruto noticed his slip

"hehe sorry Iruka sensei I don't know whats wrong with me but lately i haven't been feeling so well and thanks for letting me go first I won't let you down!" Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head

"Ok Naruto all you have to do is a bunshin so go ahead." Iruka said while sitting next to Mitzuki

"bunshin" Naruto cried while making a seal and then next to Naruto appeared a dead looking version of Naruto who was currently smirking while looking at his failed copy 'mission success' Naruto thought.

"you fail Naruto" Iruka said

"Oh come one Iruka he did manage to make a copy maybe we should let him pass?" Mitzuki said

"I'm sorry but that is impossible you'll just have to try next time Ok?" asked Iruka while looking at Naruto who had turned his face away and left

"Ya ok Iruka sensei" Naruto whispered pretending to be upset.

Naruto went and sat on the swing out side waiting for some one to approach him. He wasn't surprised when he saw Mitzuki walk over and tell him that there was another way to pass.

"really sensai all I have to do is steal the scroll learn a jutsu and then I pass awesome OK I'll do it. And with that he made his way to the hokage tower retrieved the fake scroll and made his way to the clearing he didn't bother reading the scroll he already knew all the techniques from inside it but in order for him to fake reality he opened it while going into a meditative state. While in said state he noticed that another chacra presence as approaching but it wasn't Mitzuki it was Iruka cursing his luck Naruto closed his scroll and waited putting up his happy mask once again.

"NARUTO what the hell do you think your doing stealing that scroll" Iruka said

"what do you mean sensei Mitzuki sensei said that if I took it and learned a jutsu then I would pass the test and become a ninja.

"AH so you found him Iruka it's to bad now I will have to get rid of you as well" and with that Mitzuki attacked.

_**Same as anime.**_

It was the day of the genin team placements Naruto was just entering class expecting to hear complaints and see confused expressions on the faces of his pears.

"Hey what the hell is the dead lats doing here didn't he fail?" Kiba asked Naruto just stayed silent as he made his way to his seat he knew that that wasn't what an hyperactive Naruto would do but he hadn't had much sleep and if he did say anything he would have said something completely unlike the 'Naruto' everyone else knew. He sat down and waited for his teacher every now and then letting out an unnecessary sigh just to make sure he didn't seem to out of it. And of course he greeted his 'crush' enthusiastically while internally vomiting as he did so.

"SHUT UP" Iruka yelled as he entered the class

"ok good now I will assign the teams. Team 8 is Hyuga Hinata, Aurubame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba team 10 is Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru And Akimichi Choji and team 7 is Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto(YESSS) ans Uchiha Sasuke (OH YAA) that is all please wait here for you jounin sensei."ANd then Iruka left.

~2 hour later~

"Where the fuck is our sensei" Naruto asked while getting an idea he then got up, grabbed he blackboard eraser and walked over to the door he then placed it between the door stop and the door. He then walked back to his seat and waited two minutes later the door opened and the eraser landed on their soon to be sensei head Naruto jumped around while laughing. Sakura apologized and Sasuke just stayed quiet.

" I don't like you meet me on the roof" the masked man said and proofed away

"Alright, I guess we'll all introduce ourselves. Pinky, you first"

Sakura looked annoyed at the nickname but didn't comment on it, instead, she looked confused.

"Um, sensei, what exactly are we supposed to say?"

"You know, name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future…"

"Well then, why don't you go first _sensei_" Naruto spoke up.

"Well, my name's Kakashi Hatake. I really don't have any likes or dislikes. Dreams for the future…Well I do have some hobbies"

'_So all we learned is his name huh? Wait…why do I care? Oh well'_

"Alright pinky, you're up"

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are Sasuke-kun! My dislikes are Ino-buta and Naruto-baka and my dream is" she looks at sasuke giggles

"emo, you're up"

Sasuke looked annoyed for a second, but quickly schooled his face into one of the brooding emo that he was.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have any likes or dislikes. My hobbies are training. I don't have a dream. It's more of an ambition. To kill a certain man, and to revive my clan"

"alright Blondie your turn"

"my name is Uzumaki Naruto I like ramen, training and Iruka-sensei I dislike the three minutes you wait for the ramen and my dream is to become hokage!" Naruto said In his usual loud and idiotic mask.

"_great I'm stuck with a fan girl an emo prick and the village idiot this really sucks"_ kakashi thought.

"ok tomorrow meet me at training ground 7 and don't eat breakfast unless you want to puke." kakashi thought


	4. Chapter 4 Fox unvieled

**HI: Hi um thanx 4 reading my fic its pretty fast and I know the chaps aren't long but at least I update fast oh sorry for the Montezuma I was talking to my friend don't even ask its soooo random even I don't really understand ok so thanx pls review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO................ AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

That night naruto had a mission as Natsu he had to retrieve the fire lords daughter from a group of nuke-nin all believed to be A-rank or higher the mission was a success but the team had arrived so late that naruto only had time to go change at his appartment. So we currently find our orange clad ninja of a bridge waiting for his sensei with a couple dozen nuke-nin heads sealed away into a scroll in Narutos pocket.

"Where is our sensei it's been two hours already and why are you eating Naruto-baka sensei told us not to" Sakura skreetched like the banshee she is while eying narutos apple hungerly.

"sensei only _suggested_ it Sakura" Naruto said happily still wearing his mask.

"Oi dobe give me that food I'm an Uchiha and much better than you if you don't give it to me then we'll have no chance at passing this test" Sasuke said smuggly while holding out his had naruto was about to tell him to fuck off and that if he was hungry then he should have been smart enough to bring his own food when their sensei arrived

"NARUTO i thought I told you not to eat" kakashi said sounding a little pissed

"No you _suggested_ that we don't eat plus I'm wayyyyy to tough to end up puking" Naruto said smuggly

'And I know what your up to almost everyone has heard of your bell test DUH' Naruto thought

"True but I never thought that you would be so observant Naru-Chan" Kakashi said suspiciously

'SHIT' naruto thought

"Actually the old man at the ramen stand pointed it out to me when I told him" Naruto said

"OK every one this is the test get these bells from me and you pass" kakashi said holding up two bells

"Um sensei how are all three of us supposed to pass when theres only two bells?"Sakura screamed

"Well you see only two of you will be passing the other will be going back to the academy so good luck and...START" Kakashi said and with that they all disappeared

'Ok so the bell test forces us to work against each other but if i can get them to help then we can pass...I got it it's a perfect plan' Naruto thought

naruto waited as kakashi took the other two out and went to talk to Sasuke

"hey Sasuke i think I got an idea if we work together then we can pass what do you think" Naruto asked

"I don't need some weaklings help I'm an U Uchiha I anyone of us has a chance it's me and me alone now let me out and we can separate" Sasuke said cockily

"So you don't want to work together but you want my help to get you out?"Naruto asked and started to walk away

"...fine we can work together now let me out" Sasuke said

"OK now meet me at the west side of the clearing and DON'T show yourself" Naruto said and disappeared

Naruto had then went to see Sakura but had henged into Sasuke

"Hey Sakura we have to work together go to the east side of the clearing and wait for an opening when you see one throw your shuruken and aim one at the bells OK" he said and walked away

Naruto then walked into the cleaning and signaled for Sasuke to join him then Kakashi arrived and they started a taijutsu fight when there was an opening Sakura threw the shuruken Kakashi was busy blocking both sasukes and sakuras attacks And didn't notice naruto swipe the bells They all stopped when they heard narutos triumphant yell. Naruto walked up to Sasuke and handed him a bell then he called Sakuras name and tossed her the other. Shocking everyone in the vicinity.

"But naruto now you'll be sent to the academy" sakura said

"I know but I've already been through it three time what one more year right? Anyway if you think of this as a mission and only two of us would be able to get out alive I would be happy enough to let those two be you two Because when I think about it I really hate those types of people who leave their comrades out to die they really are the worst!" Naruto said smiling stupidly Kakashi was speechless naruto had just said exactly what he would had in only a few seconds without even knowing it. Sasuke had finally grasped the really point of this test so being the selfish bastard he was he offered his bell to Naruto followed by sakura doing the same trying to impress her crush.

"Sorry guys but i won't do it: naruto said and started to walk away. Sasuke knowing that his sensei was looking for teamwork he turned to his sensei and said

"sorry sensei but I agree with naruto who would want to abandon their comrades?"asked Sasuke handing his bell back to Kakashi while mentally gaging at what he had just said Sakura soon copied Sasuke like the mindless Banshee she was and they went off to follow Naruto

"Hey wait you all pass" Kakashi shouted after them Smiling

"WHAT"Naruto and Sakura screamed

"The real point to this test was teamwork 'those who abandon the mission are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash'" Kakashi quoted

"Now meet here tomorrow for your fist mission" Kakashi said and poofed away

~TWO WEEKS LATER~

"Every one in position?"Kakashi asked over the radio

"At position A over"

"position b over"

"...position c over"

"your to slow Naruto...ok capture and retrieve go" and they lept into action

"got it" Naruto yelled

"is it Tora check for the bow"

"yep it's deffinatly Tora" Sakura said

~HOKAGE TOWER~

"Ok team 7 the missions left are babysitting, gardening, sh-"The hokage said only to be cut off by Naruto

"NO- stop it we are ninja not civilians we need a hard mission so get on with it and get us one" Naruto yelled

"Shut-up you have no right to talk to the hokage like that your just out of the academy your not ready" Iruka yelled but the hokage locked eyes with Naruto who gave a swift nod which didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi.

"OK fine you are to escort the bridge builder Tazuna to wave country" Sarutobi said then an old man who was obviously drunk walked in.

"What the fuch their just a bunch of kids hhow the hhhelll cccan theyy prrrrotect meee?" Tazuna slurred

"Don't worry you've got one of Konoha's ninja here you'll be fine." Sarutobi said but what confused Kakashi was that when he said 'strongest' he was looking at Naruto. But he just ignored it blaiming it on paranoia.

"OK team we'll meet at the gate in one hour" Kakashi said

"Oh Kakashi naruto may be a little late I need to help him with a little condition he has so Naruto please stay here the rest of you are dismissed." Sarutobi said while Kakashi's eye widened in concern but he just nodded and left the room like the others leaving naruto alone with the hokage.

"Ok Naruto whats going on you've been eying tazuna for a while" the hokage said

"I believe there is more to this mission then what has been said Tazuna panicked when he saw a bunch of '_kids'_ were going to protect him. I request that I be aloud to bring my twin kodachi with me I shall seal them into my hips and only use them when needed." Naruto promised

"Fine but it will take you at least an extra half hour to arrive at the gates so be careful" the hokage said.

"OK" Naruto responded and left.

~AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER~

Naruto looked exhausted when he arrived at the meeting place his whole teem was there even his usually late sensei.

"YOUR LATE" sakura yelled but naruto just kept walking still looking exhausted.

"Sorry hokage-Sama had to hep me with something" naruto said touching his stomach he wanted Kakashi to think that his demon was acting up instead of what was really happening.

"Naruto are you sure you want to do this I mean if _it's _giving you trouble then maybe we should stay here?" Kakashi asked

"No I;m fine lets go" Naruto said ignoring the confused looks of his teammates.

Half and hour later Kakashi noticed that Naruto had wrapped his arms around his stomach his hands were gently placed on his hips.

"OK guys lets stop here" Kakashi said thinking that Naruto needed the rest The truth was, was that naruto was in pain but that was just the after affect of having storage seals tattooed on his hips.

"But sensei we have only been walking for half an hour" Sakura said

"Ya but there are some plans that need to be made and I need to talk to naruto about something" Kakashi said forcefully leaving no room for negotiation.

"Fine" all three genin said at once

"Naruto follow me" kakashi ordered while dragging the orange clothed boy behind him

"HEY what gives sensei?" Naruto asked pretending to be confused

"WHAT THE HELL Naruto if that _thing _ is acting up then e shouldn't be leaving the village your in pain and if we are attacked and you mess up you could get yourself or your teammates killed now do you honestly think you can Handel this mission?" kakashi asked

"Sensei trust me I can Handel it" Naruto said and walked off.

~NEXT DAY~

Naruto and co were walking down the road when they past a large puddle Naruto noticed it instantly but kept his fake face of ignorance on. When his sensei was 'killed' he just stood there waiting for the right moment to retaliate when Sasuke jumped in and attacked naruto instantly went over to protect Tazuna and knock out one of their attacker while Sasuke took out the other. Kakashi then walked out of the shadows and walked up to Tazuna ignoring the confused and angry shout of his students.

"Tazuna i think you have a few thing to tell us" Kakashi said

thats hen Tazuna told the group about gatou and how he had driven his country into poverty. When Kakashi asked if the rest of the group wished to continue Tazuna tried to guilt trip them and in the end it worked (only on Sakura though)

'Next time it will be a jounin level ninja' thought Kakashi and naruto.

Naruto kept his hands near his hips expecting an attack at any moment they had just gotten off the small row boat that brought them across the water when a giant sword came flying towards them Naruto reflexively talked sakura and Tazuna all three falling to the ground but Kakashi only had time to shove Sasuke to the ground leaving him with a large gash on his side leaving him out of commission temporarily.

"kuso" naruto swore he knew that he was now the only one capable of talking the man down.

"Well now that the nuisance is no longer capable of fighting lets get rid of the old man" the attacker said

"Zabuza demon of the mist one of the legendary 7 swords man A-class nuke-nin" Naruto said surprising all the people around him. Naruto then bit both his thumbs and pressed them against his hips and with a puff of smoke two blood red kodachi appeared in his hands.

"do you honestly plan on fighting one of the 7 swords man with a sword?" both Zabuza and Kakashi asked Naruto simply shrugged and waited for Zabuza to attack then a thick mist appeared it was so thick no one could see the fight.

Naruto was internally cheering and masked his chakra but he knew he would have to play the fool he did the only thing he could think of he let lose a giant amount of kyuubi's chakra. Then he attacked Zabuza's unmasked pressance Naruto's swordsmanship was superb he made a quick swipe at Zabuza's arms and legs leaving two huge gashes. Then the mist began to disperse naruto thinking quickly cloaked himself with kyu's chakra he could hear Kakashi's gasp as the mist disappeared revealing a red cloaked Naruto standing in front of a badly wounded Zabuza who was kneeling finally when Naruto was going to make his final blow three senbon needles appeared and killed Zabuza and a hunter-nin appeared.

I thank you for helping me kill this man" he said and left with Zabuza's body.

"Shit" Naruto cursed as the red cloak disappeared Naruto quickly took two pills that would knock him out then he began to fall only to be caught by kakashi

"Lets go to your house" Kakashi said and they left

**So what did you think It s was my longest chapter yet thnx for reviewing and please do so once more I hope to get the next chap out soon deffinitly some time this week though.**


	5. NOTE:chapter mixup

Ok guys I replaced chapter 4 with the right one srry for the mix-up


	6. Chapter 6 My life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sorry **

**POLE: two choices **

**old man (sarutobi dies replaced by surprise hokage tsunade comes back to be a medic not hokage**

**or**

**old man doesn't die is replaced by surprise hokage and tsunade comes back to heal old man please vote!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Naruto woke up in an unfamiliar room with light brown walls and a white floor. Naruto got up and went down stairs to look for his teammates. When he saw them he said

"Zabuza's alive isn't he"

"I see your awake and yes he is" Kakashi said

" I need to talk to you" Kakashi said while dragging him upstairs

"Are you ok (Naruto nodded) do you remember what happened after the mist appeared" Kakashi asked gently but with concern

"No I don't remember one moment the mist appeared and then it was gone and Zabuza along with it...Zabuzas alive isn't he?" Naruto said faking innocences and confusion.

"YA he is...now about those swords?" Kakashi asked

"oh..well the man who gave them to me told me that if someone preciouses to me was hurt and we were in trouble that I should take them out...not that i know how to use them" well it was kinda true the man who gave them to him was the hokage and he said Naruto could use them but the rest was just a lode of crap.

"Oh well ok... Come on I'll teach you guys the tree walking technique" kakashi said.

"oh sorry kaka-sensei but I already know that ex cerise is it ok if I just train on my own"Naruto asked

now naruto wouldn't normally admit to knowing that technique but he needed to finish a jutsu he was making.

"YOU know the tree walking exercise" Kakashi asked with doubt

"of course. I have a large amount of chakra so the hokage thought that it would help with that and my other condition" naruto said ;loudly before walking away.

Th jutsu that Naruto was creating was a mixture of water and electricity small tornado made of both water and electricity would appear in his hand and then he would throw it of just smash it into someone when it is thrown the tornado would grow.

When Naruto arrived at the field he had decided to use he could feel Kakashi's chakra so Naruto decided to meditate instead.

'I never knew naruto meditated it doesn't suit him at all' Kakashi thought

"I know your there Kakashi sensei" Naruto said still having his eyes closed

"I could hear you moving around meditation heightens your senses" naruto said

"oh hey what kind of training are you doing?"kakashi asked

"nothing much a little ninjutsu and taijutsu" Naruto said before he got up and left to look for a new training field

DINNER

Naruto went inside for dinner after training. Inside the kitchen Naruto saw Sasuke downing bowl after bowl of food, he looked exhausted

"hey Naruto" Sakura said absentmindedly

"HEY SAKURA-CHAAAN" Naruto yelled putting up his mask again and he began to eat

"so tomorrow we're all going to the bridge to protect Tazuna ok?" Kakashi asked but Naruto wasn't really listening he was to busy watching the Inari kid. Inari was shaking not in fear Naruto noticed but in anger. Naruto was about to answer kakashi (out of habit) when Inari slammed his fists down on the table and began to yell.

"WHY DO YOU TRY SO HARD YOUR AL GOING TO DIE SO WHY DON'T YOU JUSUT GO BACK TO YOUR PERFECT LIVES AND LEAVE US ALONE. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WE'VE BEEN THREW AND I BET THAT YOU'VE NEVER EVEN FELT PAIN AN-"

"shut-up"Naruto hissed quietly rage coursing threw him killing intent leaking out of his body. It was now his turn to shake with anger

Naruto knew that he had to draw in his emotion but he wasn't able to put his mask back on so he did the only thing he could think of he put on his real face Dead eyes his mouth forming an apathetic frown and his voice held no emotion it was like he was dead.

"shut-up you have no idea what your talking about so you lost you dad and your sad i understand but if your just going to cry...then i bet you father is ashamed of you right now he expected you to be strong an do you know what else not everyone let their depression run their live but I can tell you right now between the two of us you life is paradise." Naruto said and waked away ignoring his teammates calls.

Later that night naruto sat on Tazuna's roof waiting for morning (he can't sleep insomniac remember?)

it was about three AM when a familiar presence appeared naruto looked towards it was a young boy about Naruto's age then Naruto recognized the presence it was the hunter- nin the one that had taken Zabuza away Naruto crept over to a tree and pretended to e asleep waiting for the hunter-nin to see him when the other boy walked over to Naruto Naruto tensed but all the other boy did was shake him awake

"come on you'll catch a cold if you sleep outside" the other boy said while shaking naruto's shoulder. Naruto pretended to wake up and be surprised.

"Um mm...thanks" Naruto said

"Hey are you a ninja?" a the other boy asked

"HELL YA I'M A NINJA AND I'M TRAININGTO BECOME HOKAGE BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted.

"do you have someone pressiouse to protect?" the other boy asked Naruto thought about it and remembered all the people who had helped him hokage, iruka, kakashi hell even Sakure and Sasuke!

"Yes" Naruto said.

But now naruto was confused the other boy must have known that Naruto was one of his enemies so why was he asking a bunch of useless questions he could understand if the boy had asked about his training but he had not Naruto just didn't know what to make of this. Then the other boy got up and began to leave.

"Wait hunter-san" naruto shouted the hunter-nin froze and reached for a weapon

"...Good lute" naruto said and walked away

It was still only five AM and his team would be waking soon so naruto went to his room and pretended to be asleep. If naruto was right then they would be attacking that day and Naruto didn't like the thought of leaving Tsumie and Inari alone.

When kakashi came into his room and shoke him Naruto remained still then kakashi left and told the rest of his team to let him sleep they left. Fifteen minutes later Naruto got up and left the room .

Naruto made his way down stairs sensing two other people in the house other than Tsumie and Inari

"Hey let go of my mom" Inari yelled charging the man just as Inari reached the man naruto knocked both of the attackers out.

"It seems you took my words to heart you finally grown a pair huh?" Naruto said with his 'usual' mask on making him look mischievous

"ya...HEY"Inari said

"Kay well I've gotta go meet my team see you later" Naruto said

and then he was off

**ok there you go hope you liked it and please vote I need help on this but no mater what the new hokage won't be tsunade!!!**


	7. Chapter 7 unfortunate mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**once again please vote **

**old man lives**

**old man dies**

Naruto was watching Sasukes fight after meeting one of Gatou's men.

FLASH BACK

"hey you your one of gatou's men right? Well tell him to call off Zabuza" Naruto said shaking the man

"ha call him off why would he even if you did manage to kill him you would just be doing a job for us sure it would be easier if he killed you but we would have killed him afterwards there was no way gatou would be paying him." The man said.

"so you were never going to pay Zabuza you were going to kill him?" Naruto asked the man nodded before naruto knocked him out and brought him with him to the fight

END FASH BACK

That was why Naruto was watching the fight waiting fir the other man to wake-up

"ugh...what happened?" the other man asked

"FINALLY!" Naruto said before grabbing the man and jumping down towards the fight

"STOP"naruto yelled

Everyone froze and looked at him

"Hey isn't that one of gatou's men" Zabuza asked and Naruto nodded

"Alright now you(naruto shook the man) are going to tell him what you told me." Naruto said directing killer intent at the man who started shaking.

"we-e-ll...(Naruto glared)...OK fine gatou never planed on paying you he was going to kill you" the man said before being knocked out again.

"so what are you going to do now?" Naruto asked

"well now tha-" Zabuza began but was interrupted

"so the great demon was taken out by a bunch of snot nosed brats demon HA more like kitten" a fat man who looked suspiciously like a pig said

"Gatou" Zabuza said to team seen indicating the fat man in front of them.

"so you couldn't even kill an old man pft some demon oh well it would have been easier with your help but we can make do with this." Gatou turned to the crowd of thugs behind him "kill them all" gatou said starting the fight Kakashi turned to the genins and told them to protect Tazuna and turned back to the thugs but just as he was about to charge an arrow flew right into Gatous head killing him. Kakashi fallowed the arrows path back to the shooter and smiled there standing in front of a group of villagers was Inari cross bow in hand.

"THE FUCK? He was supposed to pay us how the hell are we going to get the cash now?"one thug ashed

"well you could go to his base and take way more than he would have paid you in the first place" Sasuke said

"...or we could kill you." Zabuza said and charged haku following

"ugh...fine" kakashi said and joined the fight. Naruto and Sasuke soon followed leaving Sakura to guard Tazuna(not thaqt she was needed)

LATER

"So Zabuza Haku where are you going now?" Naruto asked

"We'll probably continue how we were for a while then join Suna it's a nice place and we have friends there who could hep us" Zabuza said and left along with Haku

"OK guys lets get going back to Konoha" Kakashi said and they left when team 7 was out of view Tazuna asked

"so what are we going to call the bridge?"

"Okka-san why don't we call it 'the great Naruto bridge?" inari asked and every one cheered

THAT NIGHT

"ok guy's we rest here" kakashi called out when they had found a reasonably acceptable spot to camp out that night then the team set up camp and ate dinner kakashi offered to take the first night watch while the others slept and he would wake Naruto up in two hour who would in turn wake up Sasuke then sasuke would wake up Sakura. It was about an hour before naruto's shift when Kakashi spoke up

"Hey naruto I know your awake so why don't you tell me why it's not normal for a twelve year old to stay up so ate you know and it's unhealthy" Kakashi said

"I have no idea why I can't sleep I'm just having trouble" naruto said while Kakashi was nodding his head then he stopped

"Naruto if you not feeling well then you really sould rest?" Kakashi said a little worried about his student

"Ya I guese if the others knew it will only make me lose what little respect they have for me" Naruto said "any way since i can't sleep you may as well go to sleep and let me take mt shift early"

"Ya sure thanks" Kakashi said before going to bed that night Naruto watched all night not bothering to wake up his teammates it wasn't like he would seep anyways.

MORNING

"Hey Kakashi why wasnèt I woken up for my shift?" Sakura asked Naruto stiffened he hadn't thought about what would happen if his teammates asked that

"Hn ya me neither" Sasuke said they all looked at Naruto suspiciously

"sorry I couldn't sleep last night...had the runs" naruto said 'looking' embraced

"Ok Naruto just don't do it again Kakashi said and waked forward the genin followed

A few hours later they could see the village walls ahead and swiftly made their way towards it they finally made it to the gates showing the guards their papers and entered the village upon entering an ANBU arrived and told Kakashi to go see the hokage.

When Naruto got home a small scroll was waiting for him in his kitchen signed by the hokage

the scroll told him that he would be leading a team of jounin on a retrieval and assassination and a possibility of information gathering may be needed unfortunately the jounin he would be leading consisted of Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, Maito Gai, and one of his ex-subordinates and current jounin sensei hatake kakashi (aka inu)

Naruto then put on his ANBU outfit and mask then made his way to the hokage tower.


	8. Chapter 8 mystery that is Natsu

**Disclaimer: I. do. Not. Own runabout. But I wish i did**

Naruto was a little worried as he entered the Hokage tower he couldn't help but feel threatened when he had found out the he would be leading the sensei's of his peers he thought that if he did anything even then tiniest bit 'Naruto' like his cover would be completely destroyed. Naruto had a feeling that that was exactly what Sarutobi wanted he wanted naruto to be 'unmasked'

Sarutobi's room

"OK you guys are going to be on a mission lead by 'natsu' kakashi's old captain now I know that it's protocol for an ANBU captain to tell his subordinates his identity but since you will only be with him for one mission it won't be necessary but with his permission I will tell you a bit of information about him oh and since Kakashi was only with him for a week he does not know Natsu's identity either. Ok now down to buissness you job is to assassinate a band of A-S rank missing nins and rescuing one of our teams you will also finish their mission by collecting all data left in their hide out when they are dead natsu will take care of the assassination so don't worry....Now all we have to do is wait for Natsu" sarutobi said he secretly wanted Naruto to drop his mask before the chunin exams he was tiered of all the questions he was receiving about natsu/Naruto five minutes later and their wait was over and natsu/Naruto walked in saying

"sorry I'm late you caught me at a bad time" He said while the jounin (minus kakashi) gawked at the young ANBU

"It's ok natsu I already told them about the mission now with your permition I would like to tell them a little information about you" the old man said

naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously but nodded anyway

"Ok first is natsu was in ANBU since he as seven and second is that...He is one of the rookie nine" Sarutobi said right before the room was enveloped by a wave of killer intent.

"When you said that you wanted to give them information i did not realize that you wished for my identity to be discovered you have just given away classified information _hokage-sama_" natsu/Naruto hissed

"oh come on they won't find out any way they;ll be finding out who you are after the chunin exams so it doesn't matter" Sarutobi said

the three jounins were to deep in thought to notice there argument all were trying to figure out if one of their students was the one in ANBU.

"ok every one we leave in fifteen minutes so don't be late...oh and Inu?" Natsu/Naruto called

"Yes taichou?"

"If you are even one second late you will be carrying everyones bags for the day" Natsu/Naruto said and walked off

**7 PM outside of the village**

the team was getting ready to stop Kakashi had arrived after informing his team that they would be participating in the chunin exams in ten days and that he would be gone until then. Kakashi had arrived on time but still ended up carrying the extra back (stores food and water) for being the last to arrive.

"we stop here...you set up camp while I go looking for fire wood and set up the barrier" Natsu/Naruto said then left

..................................................................

"ok so we know that he's one of our students so first we need to say who is capable enough" kakashi said

"Naruto and sakura are out" Kakashi said bluntly

"chouji + ino out" asuma said

kiba and hinata out" Kurenia said

"Ok so that just leaves Sasuke, Shikamaru and shino" Gai said

"...wait maybe we should only rule out the girls Natsu whoever he may be is intelligent so he probable hides his true self from us either on this mission or in real life i think it is the former" Asuma said

"ok so we need to find identifiable feature kiba's clan marks on his cheeks and...I guess the slight buzzing sound that come from shino when your close to him" Kurenia said thoughtfully

"Shikamaru has his ears pierced and choji has his clan swirls on his face" Asuma said

"Sasuke's sharingan and...Naruto has tattoo's on his hips" Kakashi said

"WHY WOULD YOU LET A TWELVE YEAR OLD GET TOTTOOS?" Gai asked

"HEY I D-" kakashi began but was interrupted by Natsu who had just returned

"Uzumaki-san is ten" natsu said apathetically

"WHAT" everyone yelled

Kakashi had not forgotten that Naruto had been born when the kyuubi attacked he hadn't forgotten that the attack was ten years ago either but he had always asumed that naruto was the same age as his peers

"yes compared to the other genin Uzumaki-san is quit young though I would have thought that you would remember the day you _beloved_ sensei died and the day his...sacrafice was born" Natsu/Naruto said

"You have no right to talk about them Naruto is not a sacrafice he is a hero and knowing him he would happilly give his life up and do it all over again if it ment saving the village" Kakashi said heatedly

"coming from someone who didn't even know his own students age?"Natsu/Naruto asked

"I never though that he was younger because he is strong enough to hold his own with his peers now I'm going to sleep and I think it would be wise if you do as well" kakashi said

"Um Kakashi we need to figure out the order we use to tell who will keep watch first." Kurenia said

"Do not worry I can not sleep I will stay up tonight" Natsu/Naruto said

"wait you suffer from Insomnia?" Gai asked and Natsu nodded then he disappeared into the night.


	9. Chapter 9 non feeling killer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto .....*sniff***

please please please remember to vote!

old man dies and is replaced

old man lives and is replaced

**THE NEXT DAY**

It was early morning when Natsu/naruto walked back to the camp still wearing his mask and still a little mad about what happened last night so...he decided that a little pay back was in need. He made three shadow clones all walked up to a different jounin the real one walking over to Kakashi then they all heavily kicked the jounin hard in the side. And growled

"Get up" and went to cook for every one

meanwhile the jounins where all pissed

"What the hell is wrong with that kid" Kakashi asked while getting up

"I don't know but I can't wait to find out who he is and then we can get some serious pay back." Kurenia said

And so through out the day the jounins tried to find out who the young ANBU really was and it was getting on Natsu/naruto's nerves so he decided that enough was enough but instead of telling them to knock it off he decided to take a...different approach

looking towards the group of jounin Natsu/naruto waited for his signal which was no doubt coming very soon.

"AH THE FOREST'S FLAMES OF YOUTH BRUN BUEAUTIFULY BRIGHT!" guy practically screamed and that was his cue

"ENOUGH! YOU GIANT WALKING BROCCOLI WILL SHUT-UP! (Kakashi snickered) OH! AND **YOU!** READING PORN IN THE MIDDLE OF A MISSION I DON'T CARE IF THE CHARECTORS ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A 69 CLOSE IT NOW BEFORE I **BURN **IT! THAT REMINDS ME **ASUMA**-SAN YOU HAVE NO BUISSNESS SMOKING IN THE MIDDLE OF A MISSION SUCH LEGGURIES ARE NOT AVAIABLE ON A MISSION AND I DEFFINATLY DON'T NEED THE SMELL TO DISTRACT ME PUT IT OUT **NOW!**" Natsu/naruto growled rather loudly and watched as the jounin did as they were told

"now come on" he finished

So for the rest of the day guy was quiet, kakashi was...well board out of his mind, Asuma was agitated by his addiction kurenia was laughing at her fellow jounins expense and Natsu/naruto was smug-very smug.

Later

"Ok you four inside the right building thats where they keep their prisoners and research papers I'll go in the left hand one where they lodge their people-and don't worry i can handle them" he said and walked towards his destination.

The jounins watched as the young boy went inside and immediately heard a scream (not natsu's) and then they waked off towards there own destination

The jounins silently made their way through the building-which was relatedly small. They found the room where the other team was being held Kurenia and guy stayed with them and Kakashi and Asuma collected the papers from the next room over.

When they walk out of the building they heard one loud grunt afraid that it was natsu they hastily made their way into the building. They walked in to seethe ends...of a massacre and stand in the middle was natsu. Now the massacre wasn't to bad there wasn't blood covering the walls and all the body's were...mostly intact the only thing that indicated that the nins were dead was that none of the bodies possessed a head. What really unnerved the jounin was the small apathetic boy in the middle

"I've separated all the heads for bounty and divided them here" Natsu/naruto said while handing them each one sealing scroll then they silently waled off.

**LATER**

the two teams were walking back to Konoha the jounin ere still avoiding their...habits (you know yelling, porn, smoking) and Natsu/naruto decided to teas them pulling out his own packet of smokes he quickly did the jutsu that let you eat while wearing your mask stuck the smoke in his mouth and lit it he then turned towards the two teams (smoke still visible) and said

"It's getting dark but since we are only two hours away from home we will continue" Natsu/naruto said and watched their faces when they noticed the smoke

kurenia had once again given into laughter but the other jounin were not as...happy about it.

"you fucking hypocrite you tell us that there isn't any luxuries on a mission and here you are enjoying a SMOKE!" Kakashi yelled

"HMM? Oh um well...I consider being two hours away from home an except able time to enjoy luxuries" Natsu/naruto blowing smoke into kakashi's face thats when Kurenia remembered how old Natsu was supposed two be (since he was in the rookie nine)

"what the hell kid your only twelve why the fuck are you smoking?" she yelled

"Uh hey he could be ten-Naruto remember" Asuma said pulling out his own smoke

"PFT theres no way natsu is Naruto, naruto always complains about me reading porn there no way hes that hypocritical" kakashi said.

"I don't care if he's ten or twelve either age is to young to smoke!" kurenai said and turned towards the boy

"Give it" she said and held out her hand expectantly

Natsu/Naruto just raised an eyebrow and blew some smoke in her face Agitating the already agitated Kurenia some more.

But before she could say anything else he walked away and continued on his way back to Konoha leaving a good thirty feet between him and the others.

"Ok there is another clue Natsu in a rather UN youthful way smokes so he will most likely smell like smoke!" Guy said

"True but we can't just go around smelling our students...hey we could get Asuma to spend a day with them and see who gets the most agitated or eyes his smoke more than him"Kurenia said already forgetting the argument he had with the young jounin

"Fine but it will have to be after the exam we don't have time to do it before then"kakashi said then they all shut-up as they saw Konoha coming into view and they entered their home.


	10. note age mix up

I replaced some chaps naruto was four at the beginning now and is twn

srry won't be able to submit for a wile lots of exams!111

any way happy to be able to sort out the age problem.


	11. Chapter 11 exam 1

After the group reported to the hokage Nastu disappeared and the jounin went to meet with their teams before the exam.

LATER

"ok I will see you inside" Kakashi said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke

"The line is gonna be sooooo long... hey why don;t we enter threw the roof?" Sakura asked the other. Naruto smiled a huge smile and jumped onto the roof.

When they got onto the roof they went down into the stairway and ran into their sensei

"Um ok you guys made it sooner than i thought you would...Anyway get in their a kick butt"kakashi said and watched as his team walked into the testing room he then proceeded to make his way to the video room from which he among other jounin senseis could watch what happened in the room.

"Heh" Asuma greeted him the only team in the room so far was the sand the cloud and kakashi's group but all the senseis were already there

"heh...you know we could use this as a way to find out who Nastu is" Kakashi said as the room filled in with other genin.

"true come on lets watch" Kurenai said

with genin

the proctor had just sent everyone to their seats with a warning about fighting

"ok hear are the rules" the proctor said and began to tell them the rules of the exam Naruto immediately saw the real reason behind the exam and smiled he would do something that would infuriate the proctor

when the exam was started naruto looked for the planted Chunin who would already have all the answers he saw one right in front of his who was thankfully withing elbows reach Naruto reached over charging his finger with electricity and stabbed the chunin in the neck hitting him with 50 volts of electricity and watched as the poor sod fell to the ground naruto then reatched over to his exam and took it replacing the name with his own.

By then he had the attention of everyone in the room including the jounin senseis

'What the hell is that moron thinking' Saskuke sakura and kakashi all thought

the proctor stormed over to him

"what the hell was that I said no fighting and you just cheated" the proctor said

"We didn't fight it was an ambush fighting implies that two people where both aware of the other atacking them and you said two points per cheat I just cheated once so you can take off two points and I still have eight left and I finished the teast" Naruto said cheerfully

the proctor looked at him then smiled

:fine but if anyone else trys it they are disqualified" he said and turned around

with jounin sensei

"hahaha your little student just pulled one over on ibiki

"ya but seriosly hes kind of an idiot he had no idea if that would work" Gai said

and they turned to watch the rest of the exam

**ok i know its short but im moving across the county so i have no time to upadte**

**do you think the jounin senseis should find out about nastu naruto durring or after the exam**


End file.
